You're the Reason I'm still Alive
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: This is story has a bittersweet ending. Sorry if its not good! I was kind of rushing it before I had to leave to go somewhere. 1/6/13- Will be taken down to be rewritten.


**You're the Reason I'm still Alive**

**Cecil: I think this is gonna be a one-shot.**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Why did you make me di-**

**Amu: *covers his mouth***

**Cecil: *rolls eyes* whatever**

**Ikuto: CECIL DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

Ikuto and Amu were walking home one day, after their date, when Ikuto saw a gang of men trying to kill Kukai. Ikuto noticed this and went over to the fight.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto, please be careful." I whispered as he walked to the fight. I did a chara-change with Ran and quietly leaped onto the rooftop above the alleyway. I saw Ikuto take down 2 of them. Then there was only 2 more men left. Kukai had fainted and was leaning against the wall. I gasped as I saw a flash of silver plunging into Ikuto side. I saw him kill the 2 guys quickly before he collapsed onto the ground. His character transformation with Yoru came undone and Yoru came flying to me crying.

"Ik-kuto!" Yoru managed to choke out. My charas went to comfort him.

"Ikuto!!" I nearly screamed, jumping off the roof and down to his side. I gasped. The knife was still in his side and blood was gushing out of it creating a pool of blood around him. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out. Then I called 911.

"Hello?" a voice answered. I quickly explained everything to him in a rush while trying not to start sobbing. After that, I called all of my friends and told them to meet me at the hospital lobby.

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt so angered by the 4 men that were beating up my best friend Kukai. I heard Amu whisper "be careful" to me before I went into the fight.

I was about to kill the other 2 guys when one of them came up from my side and plunge a knife into my side. I felt immediate pain spread through my body, but I ignored it and killed the other 2 with my now bloody claws. The last thing I remembered was Amu jumping down from the rooftop and then I fainted.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto!" I screamed clutching onto his hand. The nurses and doctors came and told me to let go.

"NO!" I yelled. I struggled as they pulled me off him.

"Amu" I heard Nagihiko and Utau say.

"He'll be fine." Yaya said.

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine" I said worriedly trying to convince myself. Everyone was here. They were all crying except me. I was sobbing hysterically. They had all heard what happened.

An hour later a doctor came through the doors and said, "I'm afraid I have bad news," My breath hitched. "Mr. Tsukiyomi will not be able to survive the surgery."

"C-can I go s-see h-him?" I sobbed. He nodded and I ran past him and into the room where Ikuto lay there dieing. He turned to look at me with a smile on his face.

"Amu"

"I-Ikuto!" I cried. "It's all my fault, I'm sorry! I should have helped!"

"No, Amu it's not. I'm fine."

"FINE?" I exploded. "HOW CAN YOU BE FINE, WHEN YOU'RE DIEING?"

"I don't want you to blame this on yourself." He rasped.

"Don't say anymore Ikuto" I cried. "Save your breath."

"N-no. I want to tell you, you're the reason I'm alive. You lighted up my life. You gave me hope. And you kept me strong. I want to say, I love you, Amu Hinamori. I always will. You'll always be in my heart no matter what." Ikuto rasped. I held his hand in mine with tears threatening to fall again. "Goodbye, my love, we'll meet again. I'll never stop loving you. Remember that." Then he handed me a ring and died. His hand felt cold in mines. His eyes closed. Ikuto was no longer the perverted hentai cosplay cat I had always called him. Now he was gone. Gone forever and he took everything that I loved with him. I planted a kiss on his cold lips before the doctors came and took him. Yoru also disappeared with him.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! DON-"I screamed. Rima put her hand on my shoulder. "He's gone Amu. There's nothing you can do about it." I slumped to the still clutching the engagement ring and sobbed. "It's all my fault!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt my life flash before my eyes. Images of me and Amu flickered about in my head. I felt light and no longer troubled. I heard sobbing and I wanted to say "Don't worry, I'm here." But I couldn't. I was already floating away from her. I couldn't stand watching her face twist in anguish and pain.

"Ikuto?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to see my father and Yoru.

"Dad?" I asked. "Yoru?"

"Yes, Ikuto." He answered. I hugged him crying into his shoulder with my emotions suddenly overwhelming me. He patted my back and wrapped his arms around me. I felt like a helpless baby again. Just crying as if nothing mattered, crying because of the overwhelming pain inside of me.

**Amu's POV**

We all went home and Utau and Rima asked if I needed them to come with me. I answered "no" They couldn't see what I was about to do.

"You're the reason I'm still alive Ikuto." I whispered. "But now that you're gone, there's no reason for me to live here any longer." I quickly wrote a note to my friends and left it on my bureau. Then I brought the knife up to my throat thrust it in. I cried out in pain and the cry became choking and I felt suddenly light as a feather. I saw this bright light and I reached for it and then the light disappeared. In the place where it had been were Ikuto, Yoru, my charas and his father, Aruto.

"Ikuto!" I yelled running over and hugging him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He pulled away. "Why did you take away your own life?" He seemed mad.

"Because there was no reason to live when you weren't there anymore."

"Think about your friends, you family…" He argued. "You took away your life just to be with me?"

"Yes, and I don't regret that." I whispered.

**Utau's POV**

"Rima, let's check on Amu. She won't answer the phone." I said worried.

"I tried calling her too, but she didn't answer either." She said. Then realization hit me. What if she ran away? What if she moved away? Or is hurting herself?

"See you at her house, Rima." I then hung up, picked up my car keys and quickly drove to Amu's house. I knocked on the door. "Amu?" I knocked and rang the doorbell and couple more times until Rima came. She opened the door with the spare key Amu had given her earlier. We ran upstairs and knocked on the door. When she didn't answer we opened the door and gasped. I was wrong she killed herself. It was my entire fault, if I had argued and took her home this would have never happened to her. I didn't even think that this would happen to her.

"Amu! No, Amu! You couldn't have died too!" Rima cried running to our best friend who was lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her throat. At this sight I felt hot tears running down my cheek. I had just lost my brother and now one of my best friends. I dialed all our friends' number and told them about Amu. In a couple minutes they came. They all started crying or gaping in disbelief. Then Nagihiko went over to the bureau and picked up a piece of paper.

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Amu…" I whispered. Then I began reading the letter out loud to them.

_Dear friends,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you. I just couldn't handle it anymore. The reason I was alive was because of Ikuto. But he's dead now. My life is too much to bear. You guys were great friends to me and I wanna say, thank you for being my friends. Thank you for everything. I wish this had never happened…but it did, didn't it? Tell my family I love them. Keep this from Ami for a while okay? Tell her when she is 13. I don't want her to suffer. I don't regret killing myself, for now I'm probably with Ikuto. My life was miserable anyways. I'm sorry I've caused so much pain for you all. But knowing how strong you guys are you can probably handle it. I hope you'll remember me and Ikuto forever and always. We'll meet again…I hope, someday. _

_Ps. Nagi and Rima you guys make good couples. As well as Utau and Kukai and Kairi and Yaya. Just thinking of you guys getting married makes me smile. _

_Love you all,_

_Amu _

After I read the letter and everyone started crying, but not for long. We suddenly saw a bright light and it started expanding and expanding until it exploded. There they were, Ikuto and Amu. They were holding hands and smiling at us. They had a starry outline that made them look ghostly, but yet beautiful.

"_We missed you already." Amu said. _

"_Don't be sad now guys. As long as we're happy, you should be too!" Ikuto chuckled. _

Utau and Rima went over to hug them but couldn't. They're hands went right through them.

"_You can't touch us idiots, we're not solid!" Ikuto joked. _

Kairi was just staring at them dumbfounded. "But ghosts aren't real!"

"_Oh but they are Kairi" Amu whispered, "Because we are." Then they started fading away. _Utau screamed and started crying again. _"We'll be watching you guys. We'll visit you again. Until you guys are all here with us." _

Utau dropped to her knees crying and sobbing. _"Aww, don't cry little sissy." Ikuto teased. _

"_Goodbye…" Amu whispered. "For now." Then they disappeared. _

The crying got worse when they disappeared. But then Kairi reminded us that we have to call the police. After we told the police what happened, we called her parents. That night we all stayed at my house. Mostly everyone was glum and had puffy eyes. No one got a good night sleep, not even Yaya.

* * *

**Rima's POV**

It has been a month since Amu and Ikuto died. We decided to visit them every month on the day they died. I still had not recovered from that incident and neither had Utau nor Nagihiko. We were her closet friends. I felt Utau was in the most pain because not only did she loose her brother, she lost one of her best friends. Every night Utau or Nagi or Kukai would call me. Or I would call them. We would try comforting each other. We slept over each others house a lot now.

Now I was carrying white flowers to Amu and Ikuto's grave. They placed Amu's next to Ikuto's grave. When Amu said they'd visit them soon, they did. They visited all of us every week. The only people who seemed to fully recovered were Yaya and Kairi. All the rest of us haven't. Tadase and Lulu were sort of in the middle, but were more to the recovered side then the non-recovered side.

"_When you love someone, set them free and when they come back you're meant _

_to be."_

I guess this story has a bittersweet ending. Amu and Ikuto and her charas are all together and all the others are also together.

**The End**

**Cecil: -sniffles- Sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Ikuto: I died. –Sniffles-**

**Amu: YOU'RE A SELFISH PERVERTED HENTAI COSPLAY CAT!!\**

**Ikuto: what did you say? –Turns to look at her-**

**Amu: ehh nothing! **

**Cecil: Please review! Oh and I have a poll on my profile. I'm making a new story called "Twin Celebrities" **


End file.
